Macular degeneration associated with age is the leading cause of severe visual acuity loss in the United States and Western Europe in persons aged 55 years old or older. The cause of macular degeneration is unknown.
Many nutritional supplements are currently on the market for vision support, including those under the following brand names: Xanthalin, Xantha View, Vision Essentials, Occulo Nutrients, Vision Defense 14, Eye Shield, Eye Rite, Macular Degeneration, and Occuplex w/Lutein (among others). U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,842,722, 7,267,830, 6,649,195, 660,297 provide a few examples.
Previously-available supplements comprise different formulations from the present invention. Moreover, the present formulation provides surprising results compared to the other vision-related nutritional supplements.